


Burn

by Howdoyoucreative



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Murder, Poetry, Revenge killing, Someone cheated on this boi so he set the house on fire, broken relationship, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdoyoucreative/pseuds/Howdoyoucreative
Summary: Her beautiful hair with glowed with the color auburn,As the newly charcoal scented room continues to burn.





	Burn

Her beautiful hair with glowed with the color auburn,  
As the newly charcoal scented room continues to burn.  
The dying light in her darkening eyes,  
All while thick black clouds block the skies.

The house collapses into burnt wood and ashes,  
Once a welcoming house, now to the ground it crashes.  
With a mind and eyes as dark as the hour is set,  
He watches her as she is entangled in his net.

She screams in agony as her skin starts to melt,  
He was ever so watchful as no remorse was felt.  
He'd been watching her for months now,  
What they've done to be in this situation, how?

How? She wonders in her final unclean breath,  
‘How’d it turn out this way’, she asks and approaches death.  
In her last moments she looks, and sees that he still stays,  
Both fury and amazement on his face, as she is set ablaze.

He lurks until it's all burnt down, he stays to the very end.  
As he would have done before, should she not have a wound to mend.  
But not the wound that he inflicted upon her with flames,  
But rather the love she gave all being false, and him she blames.

He had scraped what little pay he earned for her, his lover, alone,  
When he then caught her with her second hand lover, his heart turned to stone.  
He loved her and, he she loved, ‘twas beyond compare.  
But it all ended, when he found out about her affair.


End file.
